fxfandomcom-20200214-history
Educational resources
There are numerous Educational resources at your disposal if you're interested in leaning more about Special FX. Books *Aucoin, Kevyn Making Faces; ISBN 0316286869; LCC# RA778.A873 1997 *Baygan, Lee; Techniques of Three-dimensional Makeup; ISBN 0823052605; LCC# PN2068.B394 1982 :It's extremely hard to learn this process given no prior education, and the brief descriptions and B&W photos provided. But this is a historic book; the first to make the Foam latex multi-piece molded prosthetic process accessible. Once you've absorbed the fundamental concepts involved in the process of multi-piece prosthetics, the book is helpful for picking up some of the details. -Verdatum 09:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Blasco, Joe; Kehoe, Vincent J-R; The professional make-up artist : motion pictures, television, print, theatre; ISBN 0977158004; LCC# PN2068.B53 2005 *:I managed to borrow a copy of the first volume from the Library of Congress. It's audience is exactly as the title says; but I found it to be quite over the top on it's focus on Joe-Blasco product line reccomendations; particularly annoying when those products have an unjustified price hike over analogus products, and there are no good online retailers for the product line, as it is generally sold direct to the pros. -Verdatum 09:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Corson, Richard; Glavan, James; Stage Makeup 9th ed.; ISBN 0136061532; LCC# PN2068.C65 2000 *:This is the book that really got me hooked into this hobby. The 2001 edition is particularly excellent. It starts at the very begining; even going so far as teach concepts like shading through simple drawing lessons. Occasionally the book is inconsistant in it's product naming conventions, and it will sometimes mention products which are either extremely hard to find, or no longer exist, but whenever possible, those confusions are addressed on this site. -Verdatum 09:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Periodicals Schools Videos *YouTube is amassing a growing number of excellent videos explaining various techniques. Major contributors include Brick in the Yard Mold Supply, Smooth-On (Under the username'' 'makingthisnthat' ), and ''Tap Plastics. *Mark Alfreys Has an entire line of DVDs on Sculpting and Special Effects. *:The concentration of information presented in Prosthetic Makeup for Beginners is rediculously high. I've watched it at least 20 times, and I still pick up details that I missed, forgot, or didn' appreciate at the time. If this is your only resource you use to make a prosthetic, I reccomend going extremely slow, and constantly ask questions on one of the message boards. I've seen a couple of the sculpting DVDs. They're much less technical, but they helped me to learn the tooling skills needed to work with plasteline clay. I found the sculpting the human head dvd more helpful than the sculpting movie monsters, since half of that DVD was interviews with professional effects makeup artists, talking about the industry. Being a consumate amateur, I found the interviews mildly interesting, but of no real use to me, and came off as just being filler. -Verdatum 09:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Neil Gorton has produced a series in 4 volumes Creating Character Prosthetics in Silicone. It has been recieved with high acclaim by his peers. *:If I had purchased this before moving forward with my project using what I understood, I would've saved hundreds of dollars on wasted materials, and countless hours resculpting and remolding. If you want to make a quality full-head silicone prosthetic, and you aren't foolish enough to to try and do things "on the cheap", I'd consider this entire DVD series an absolute requisite. It is especially beneificial to those in europe, who don't have access to the high detail gypsum plasters, or wish to avoid the cumbersome weight that gypsum entails, as the series is based entirely around using fiberglass molds. -Verdatum 09:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *''Brick in the Yard Mold Supply'' has produced Fundamentals of Silicone Skins It has a larger focus on prop body parts than prosthetics, but much of the instruction does carry over. :I haven't seen much buzz for this DVD, which is a pity, as I found it to be excellent. Being a polytek distributor, they've really been able to experiment with the various products available, and determine what works and what doesn't. It's filled with novel ideas and helpful hints, revolving around a range of projects. -Verdatum 09:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Websites *The FX Lab : Specializing in Special Makeup FX, Mask Making, and Creature Design, this site was the inspiration for creating this wiki. The site is a php2bb style discussion board, including topics such as Sculpture Study, and Animatronics. The site also hosts a few permanent tutorials. *http://cosplay.com : Cosplay.com is a forum devoted primarily to costuming related to Japanese culture, but it does house some excellent discussions on costuming, makeup, and wig design. *SAPSEMA : The official homepage of The Society of Amateur and Professional Special Effects Makeup Artists. This site hosts some excellent tutorials. *fxwarehouse.info HOWTO guides variety of topics. Category:Educational Resources